Stalking
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: Prussia is stalking Austria, when Austria notices and tells the Prussian to find a new hobby. However, Prussia's idea of a 'something new' isn't exactly what Austria had in mind.


Gilbert jumped into a bush the moment he saw Roderich coming down the road. Spying on the Austrian man was his forte. He wouldn't give it up for the world, unless.. that actually was the offer. Then he might consider it.

Might.

He watched from his crouched position as Roderich walked his way, whistling quietly to himself. Oh yes, this was certainly worth more than the world. Suddenly, Gilbert felt a pecking on his head, and reached up to shoo away his precious little bird.

"Not now, Gilbird." He muttered, swatting at his head. However, this only made the bird more determined to peck away a bald spot on Gilbert's head. Gilbert, now completely distracted from his stalking, started swatting more ferociously at his bird. He was so absorbed in this task that he didn't even notice Roderich stop whistling and walk cautiously over to the bush, pulling it back to see behind it.

"Gilbert? What are you doing back here? Are you… stalking me again?" Roderich cried, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the ex-nation. Gilbert stood up, holding his hands up defensively.

"I… No. I was… looking for something. That's all," Prussia stated, grinning guiltily. Austria sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Well what were you looking for then?" He asked, deciding to just play along with the albino's charades for now. Prussia paused, scratching the back of his head.

"Well… I lost… My wallet…" Gilbert said. Roderich looked at the other nation disbelievingly.

"Gilbert, you don't have a wallet. You mooch all your money from everyone else… mainly _me_, so you don't have any need for a wallet," Austria stated, and Prussia sighed, but didn't give up.

"Oh, did I say wallet? I mean… Gilbird! But now I know where he is. Right here! Yep…" Gilbert said, patting the bird now resting happily on his head. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"Gil, you really need to stop stalking me. Take up a new hobby… Maybe try… learning to play an instrument," He suggested, causing the albino to laugh at the absurd suggestion.

"No way! I'm perfectly satisfied with what I do with my free time." Roderich glowered at the ex-nation.

"You mean getting drunk, stalking me, and telling everyone you meet how awesome you are?" Austria asked. The Prussian grinned brightly, nodding his head.

"That's basically about it, yea?" He said, smirking. Roderich smacked a hand to his forehead.

"You missed my sarcasm, Gilbert. Don't you ever get even the slightest bit bored of always following me around? Even a little?" Austria asked, sounding rather hopeful. Gilbert slapped a hand on Roderich's shoulder, chuckling.

"Of course not. How could I get bored of stalking you, Specs? If it were boring, I'd've given up a long time ago," Prussia said, as if that were extremely obvious. Groaning, Roderich shoved the albino's leechy hand off his shoulder.

"Please, Gil. Just… _try_ to find something new to do to occupy your time?" He pleaded. Gilbert paused, and finally nodded his head.

"Sure… I suppose I can do that… for now," Prussia said, grinning. Austria sighed in relief, smiling to himself and starting to walk away. However, as he did so, Gilbert started walking beside him, staring at the aristocrat as he went. Austria tried to ignore him, but after only a few moments broke down, turning sharply to face the ex-nation.

"What are you doing?" He snapped. The albino smirked.

"I'm trying something new. I'm walking _beside_ you instead of _behind_ you. Switching things up, just like you wanted," Prussia said matter-of-factly. Austria groaned, wondering how much anyone would care if he just strangled Gilbert right then and there. However, instead of arguing with Prussia, he chose to just keep walking, hoping the ex-nation would eventually give up and go home if he was ignored.

Much to Austria's dismay, Prussia kept following right beside him as he walked, staring at his face the whole time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Roderich stopped and turned to face Prussia.

"Okay, Gilbert! That's enough. I'd rather you just stalk me!" He said angrily. Gilbert grinned victoriously and walked away, smirking.

"Man, not only am I so awesome that I can stalk people, but now I've got people _asking me to stalk them!"_


End file.
